Redemption through resurection
by kakashi'scherryblossom24
Summary: What if you were resurrected to destroy those who are precious to you. you would fight back.but first you have to figure out why a certain pink haired kunoichi is so determined to help you.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto if I did itachi and sakura would've hooked up along time ago Ok for those of you who don't like spoilers don't read this book. It's centered after the fourth shin obi great war and after kabuto has resurrected most of the dead akatsuki. Notice you have been warned.**_

_**Prolouge:**_

_**Soft charcoal eyes awoke to the strangest site they had ever beheld. Kabuto was sitting by a fire idly chatting with Madara Uchiha as if the two were long time friends discussing their latest adventure. The raven haired shin obi tried with all his will power to reach kunai pouch so he could cut the two into shreds ,but no matter how hard he tired his body wouldn't move or respond to his orders at all.**_

_**What the hell was going on this wasn't suppose to happen his story was not suppose to end this way. He was suppose to die by Sauskes hand allowing him closer so he could move on and rebuild a better clan. He was not suppose to be resurrected by a sick sadistic mad man to use for whatever purpose.**_

_**A low deep chuckle resonated in his ears as he looked up to see a pair of sharing an eyes so much like his own staring at him. Ugh how he hated those eyes all they did was promise pain and destruction. He had seen many a good man fall pray to those eyes and never come out the same. **_

" _**Seems our little Itachi san has awoken from his other worldly slumber"**_

_**Itachis eyes narrowed dangerously at the man in front of him as he struggle even harder in his invisible binds.**_

"_**What the hell have you done to me?"**_

_**A strong pair of hands clenched around the younger Uchiha throat and for the first time in his life Itachi felt helpless and he didn't like it.**_

"_**It would seem that my dear friend kabuto has absorbed the late Orochimaru and has used his impure world resurrection technique to bring back some valuable allies to aide me in my quest to destroy the world"**_

_**Itachis teeth clenched tighter as he made his final decision not matter how long it took he was going to body back under his own control and ounce he did Madaras sharing an eyes would be his.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Chapter 1 The chakra of the condemned

She was panting hard as she leaned against a luscious cherry tree. Days of running non stop had a way of depleting ones chakra. I t had been but four days ago that Sakura Haruno had senced the familiar chakra of the raven haired Akatsuki member. She was in the middle of fighting off a very angry hoard of white Zetsus when the chakra flair caught her off guard making her loose her footing and fall off a cliff.

Jade eyes widend as the angry chakra flaired in the distance. Sandled feet sped off like a blur with out the kunoichi even realizing it the only thing she knew was that N aruto had finally spilled the beans of the Uchihas innocence, and if what he said was true then Itachi would prove to be one of the most powerful allies they had. So that left her were she was now depleting her chakra in hopes of finding the shin obi so she could convince him to help out in the war effort.

Her toned legs screamed at her stop and sweat cascaded off her slinder her body as she finally came to the conclusion that if she didn't rest for the night then she would be of no use to any body. Her clothes clung to her body like a second skin and Sakura was almost disgusted enough with her self to search out a hot spring and bath off the dirty film that stuck to her body. _**'Ugh why couldn't the man be traped in a nice village instead of out here in bum fucked Egypt'. **_

She could here crickets chirping merrily in the woods as the exhausted kunzite unrolled her sleeping bag sliding in it and slowly closing her eyes for a nonpeacefull nights slumber.' _**one things for when I get my hands on that uchiha im going to rekill him.'**_

_****_

_**The coperish scent of blood assaulted Itachis nose as one by one his ounce allied shin obi fell at his feet.**_

_**It was disgusting he had never been so revolted in his life only the lowest of the low would force fellow shin obi to murder one another. Madara sat on a branch in the far off distance beaming as he gained his sick satisfaction from watching the scene before was indeed proving to be a worthy pawn indeed. A flash of pink caught both the uchihas eyes and Itachi was forced to fallow it. The forest blurred beneath his feet as he fallowed the cherry blossom streak zig zagging through the forest canopy. Sharingan eyes narrowed somehow he knew this person, but apparently being resurrected from the dead had a way of blurring your memories. The raven haired uchiha almost smacked into a nearby oak tree when the streak he had been fallowing abruptly stopped by a nearby stream. A distinctly feminine giggle ran through his ears as he tried to stealthly make his way behind his would be apponent.**_

"_**May I ask what is highly amusing ?" his smooth barotone voice said from beside the girl as stuck the tip of his kunai to the base of her neck.**_

"_**It's nothing I just Uchiha males were suppose to be more astute of their suroundings ."**_

_**The girl said then she finaly turned and locked her jade eyes on his crimson sharing an and took smug satisfaction as they widened for a fraction of a second apparently he remembered her , But it wasn't recognition it was what she said next that had caught the uchihas attention.**_

"_**Itachi Uchiha I Sakura Haruno on behalf of the fith hokage do hearby humbly ask for your assistance in the war against akatsuki."**_


End file.
